


Tease

by PoisonInk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But It's Still There, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, not a lot actually, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonInk/pseuds/PoisonInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from a user on wattpad, thought i'd share it here too (:<br/>If you guys want to request, send me a prompt to my tumblr http://obiwankenobiis.tumblr.com<br/><b>Prompt:</b> You have a crush on Kylo Ren and he teases you about it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a user on wattpad, thought i'd share it here too (:  
> If you guys want to request, send me a prompt to my tumblr http://obiwankenobiis.tumblr.com  
>  **Prompt:** You have a crush on Kylo Ren and he teases you about it.

"Again." Kylo Ren repeated that word for force knows how many times that day.

You were both in the training room where he was educating you the ways of the force and how to duel with a lightsaber. Not having acquired your own lightsaber, you were both using practice swords. He was beginning to get frustrated by your lack of focus. It was apparent with the way he kept charging at you and you ended up barely dodging and blocking his attacks.

It wasn't that you were physically tired with all the training that day, but it was his fault. He was...distracting. You couldn't take your eyes off of you his biceps bulged every time he lunged at you and how his skin glistened with sweat from his physical efforts.

There's no denying that you had formed a crush on the Ren Knight, everyone could tell even he knew. However, he had refrained to show his interest or disinterest in you. He mainly focused on training you in the dark arts of the force as Snoke assigned him to.

"Let's take a break." He finally said and dropped the sword.

You felt like you disappointed him since you were always the perfect apprentice and this had been the first time you weren't like yourself. It was because you never really looked at him and rather focused on your training.

However, this time you noticed how fit he was since he was wearing a form fitting sleeveless shirt and sweatpants. It was rare to catch him without his mask and robes and you were privileged to see him without all those layers covering his face and body.

"No, no break. Let's try again, Master." You protested and took your stance.

"How about we call it a day. You're not able to concentrate today." He pointed out taking the sword from you. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Master. Probably one of those days, you know?"

"No it's not. This is the first time you act this way."

"I'm fine."

Not believing you, he shrugged then nodded his head. "Alright, let's work on your concentration techniques then since you seem to lack it today."

You gulped getting nervous. It was going to be hard yet again to forget he was in the room and focus at the task at hand.

He could feel you were nervous and smirked turning you around and standing rather close behind you. "Try to lift that table over there and keep it in the air till I tell you to."

Taking a deep breath you cleared your mind, albeit it was hard since his chest was almost touching your back. Feeling the force flow through you and directed it to the object lifting it from the ground with your fingers.

"Good, good. Now try to keep it in the air as long as you can." As long as you could? Wasn't he supposed to tell you when?

The questions in your head halted at the feel of a warm body press against you. Surprisingly, you were able to concentrate on the object in the air. "Master?" You asked but didn't get any response from him. Soon after, you felt fingers lightly touching your sides and caressing them.

Your body shivered at the contact and the table shook a bit in the air. "Focus." He whispered in your ear and nibbled on you earlobe. Hearing your breath hitch, Kylo smirked and moved his hands to your hips and pressed your body against him even more.

The table was trembling and almost fell, but you managed to lift it back up again not letting it touch the ground. His actions were confusing you. He hadn't been this physical with you ever or with anyone.

"Why are you doing this, Master?" You ask breathless.

"It's part of the training."

Bullshit, you thought. "You're doing this on purpose." You boldly accused him.

That made him stop his actions and question you "Why would I do that?"

"You're enjoying seeing me like this."

"You seem to be enjoying this more than I am, Y/N."

"It's actually annoying me, Master."

"Oh really?" His lips pressed on the crook of your neck biting and licking the skin. You couldn't help, but let out a low moan, little shivers of pleasure shooting through you. You could feel him smile against your skin, but didn't stop. Not expecting this move, you lost your concentration and let the table drop.

Embarrassed from his ministrations your face was flushed. You couldn't even look him in the eye when he stood in front of you rather closely again. "You managed to hold it up longer than I expected."

"I'm glad I exceeded your expectations." Was your only response as you kept glaring at your shoes.

"In more ways than one. I didn't think you would moan so deliciously." His voice dropping at the last few words and grabbing your chin so you can look at him.

"I wonder how you sound when you moan my name." His lips were oh so close to yours, you didn't know how to react and stayed frozen in your spot not wanting to make a wrong move.

He brushed his lips teasingly against yours before pulling away. "We'll continue this next time." He said with a smirk before leaving you flustered in the training room.

Tease.

And you secretly couldn't wait till your next lesson with him.


End file.
